


“ta-da!”

by hyunsunglix



Series: Hyunsunglix Shenanigans! [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Hwang Hyunjin & Lee Felix are Best Friends, Lowercase, M/M, Slight Comedy??, but hyunjin spends his money on beauty products, felix and hyunjin has part-time jobs, felix buys the house items, hyunjin overuses kaomojis when he texts, hyunlix best friend au that no one wants, idk i’m not funny, jisung is mentioned at the end - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-02 04:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunsunglix/pseuds/hyunsunglix
Summary: maybe giving a cat as a gift...was(not) such a good idea.





	“ta-da!”

**Author's Note:**

> this story starts like: here’s a scene, now let me explain how it got here. so there’s a section that’s a repeat of the beginning. there’s a break to show where the story goes back to explain how it got there.

felix wanted nothing more than to literally _murder_ hyunjin.

 

“before you do anything you’re going to regret, just look at it!” hyunjin said in a desperate attempt to at least live long enough to have his next meal. felix scoffed as he looked at the cat on top of a stack of books. “see? isn’t it just the cutest?”

 

hyunjin regretting everything he’s done this day when the little cat leaped towards felix, pulling its claws out as it scratched the poor boy’s hand. hyunjin swore that he heard the skin tear. felix, who was done screaming in pain, whipped his head at hyunjin. “i’ll get rid of it!” hyunjin said picking up the cat and leaving their shared apartment room and going to the ground floor.

 

“oh kitty...why’d you have to scratch him? how come you let me touch you but not felix? i swear he’s nice.”

 

*

 

 **leefelix:** you’re probably busy

right now but i finished your essay.

 

 **hwanghyun:** lix..꒰๑•̥﹏•̥๑꒱

you didn’t have to do that! (/ω＼)

 

 **leefelix:** well you weren’t going to do it.

you don’t need to be failing

your classes, okay??

 

 **hwanghyun:** yeah but that’s just too much! (◞‸◟ㆀ)

 **hwanghyun:** i’ll make it up to you.

maybe treat you to lunch or something! (*•̀ᴗ•́*)و ̑̑

 

 **leefelix:** you dont have to.

i’m just doing what i should

as your bestfriend.

 

 **hwanghyun:** if you say so....

 **hwanghyun:** i’ll be home in a bit btw! ꒰⌯͒•·̫•⌯͒꒱

 

 **leefelix:** alright see you when

you get here.

 

hyunjin pocketed his phone as he thought of something to get felix. felix said it was alright but hyunjin doesn’t feel right about not paying him back. the boy pondered over the many gifts he could get the boy back home, drawing a blank, he sighed.

 

as if someone above was watching over him, a cat appeared from an alleyway. mewing at hyunjin and rubbing against his leg. _does felix like cats?_ he thought about whether he should bring a stray cat back. “you don’t look like you have any diseases but then again..what would _i_ know?”

 

hyunjin slowly bent down to pick up the cat, afraid of it turning aggressive if he made a move. he sighed out in relief when the cat relaxed more in his arms. “alright then! you’re harmless, homeless, and disease-less..maybe…”

 

hyunjin got strange stares from people on the street as they saw him walking and talking to a cat. “i really think felix is gonna like you. don’t be scared like i was when i first met him! he looks intimidating but he’s the goofiest guy i know.” hyunjin laughs as he recalls how he and felix became friends.

 

 

hyunjin adjusted the cat so that he could get his keys and unlock the door. when he walked in he announced his presence to felix so that he wouldn’t scare him. last time he did, felix punched him due to reflexes.

 

“glad that you’re here, i was just about to order-“ felix started coming out of his room, pausing as he seen the cat in hyunjin’s arms. felix pointed towards the cat, “what...where..why..?”

 

hyunjin beamed, “ta-da! it’s a cat! it came towards me when i was walking from the bus stop. i did it as a thank you for doing my essay. do you like it?” hyunjin bent down to put the cat on the floor. the cat looked around and slowly made its way into felix’s room. “i..don’t even care.” felix stated as he held his phone up. “i was gonna order something to eat but i couldn’t really think of anything.”

 

“i’m fine with pizza.” hyunjin shrugged while taking his shoes and jacket off. “hyunjin...we literally have pizza _everyday_. we’re gonna have a short life if we keep doing this.”

 

“but i like pizza and ya know if it’s my time to go then it’s just my time to go.” hyunjin laughed. “you’re unbelievable..” felix muttered. he spinned around to go into his room. not even five seconds later an angry ‘hwang hyunjin!’ sounded throughout the house. said boy walked to felix’s room, confused.

 

everything cleared as he seen papers scratched up on felix’s floor as well as his computer chair being slightly plucked on.

 

 _felix wanted nothing more than to literally_ **_murder_ ** _hyunjin._

 

_“before you do anything you’re going to regret, just look at it!” hyunjin said in a desperate attempt to at least live long enough to have his next meal. felix scoffed as he looked at the cat on top of a stack of books. “see? isn’t it just the cutest?”_

 

_hyunjin regretting everything he’s done this day when the little cat leaped towards felix, pulling its claws out as it scratched the poor boy’s hand. hyunjin swore that he heard the skin tear. felix, who was done screaming in pain, whipped his head at hyunjin. “i’ll get rid of it!” hyunjin said picking up the cat and leaving their shared apartment room and going to the ground floor._

 

_“oh kitty...why’d you have to scratch him? how come you let me touch you but not felix? i swear he’s nice.”_

 

looking the cat in the eyes, hyunjin pouted. “i don’t wanna get rid of you..you’re so cute. felix will come around right?” the boy sighed as he knew felix wouldn’t want to keep it. “what do i even do with you now? release you back into the cruel world? i would never forgive myself if i do that..” shaking his head, hyunjin made his way back up the stairs. _i’ll try to convince him._

 

when he made it back inside he put the cat down and went to felix’s room. the boy was throwing away some scraps of the scratched paper. when he noticed hyunjin’s presence, he just stared at him. hyunjin pouted, “lix..list-“

 

felix cut him off, “no. if that cat is going to tear up everything in sees in a matter of _seconds_ , we cannot keep it.” hyunjin’s pout morphed into a frown, “please felix..i’ll make sure it doesn’t get to your things! it can rip up my papers!”

 

“no can do. cause then _i_ have to clean it up. not only that. but _i’ll_ have to feed it, _i’ll_ have to clean it’s litterbox, _i’ll_ have to buy all its things! and in case _you_ haven’t noticed hyunjin, i’m _not_ rich!”

 

“...well i did get the cat for you…”

 

felix anger increased at the comment, face getting stinkier once the cat appeared in the room. hyunjin noticed felix’s annoyed stare and dove to pick up the cat. “i was kidding! y-you won’t have to do any of that, i will!” the proclamation made felix laugh, but not an entertained one.

 

“we both know that’s not true.”

 

“but it is!” hyunjin wailed. “i’ve taken care of an animal before. please lix?” hyunjin conjured up his best puppy dog look.

 

felix sighed, all anger and annoyance leaving his body. “fine. but if you don’t keep up with your word, i’m taking that thing to the nearest shelter!”

 

hyunjin cheered, “well?” felix looked at him confused, raising his eyebrow. “well what?”

 

hyunjin giggled, “what’re you gonna name the cat? it’s yours remember.”

 

felix’s confused face remained. he was currently thinking about what to name the new addition to the house.

 

“what about….jisung?”


End file.
